


I just wasn't expecting it

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hybrid AU, In about every way imaginable there is fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a short <a href="http://rage-quitter.tumblr.com/post/136849883101/hybrid-au-where-sparrowgavin-is-constantly">ask</a> I sent <a href="http://rage-quitter.tumblr.com/%22">Cas</a> on tumblr about 3 months ago, prepare for fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wasn't expecting it

Jeremy really does his best to ignore it. But, when Gavin is standing behind him, playing with his ears when he undoubtedly has a meeting, it’s hard.

He’s making these obnoxious cooing noises. _Doesn’t even make any sense_ , Jeremy tells himself.  _Fucking sparrows don’t coo, what is he doing._ It’s not that it’s necessarily unwelcomed though. It’s actually kind of relaxing, just the repetitive motion, slowly working from the tips of his ears, down to the strange spot at their base where hair turns into fur.

He’d seen Gavin do the same to Michael, but once he moved to the main room, Gavin seemed to latch onto him. Made it difficult to get all the editing done, but he wasn’t complaining.

Michael walks in, immediately spotting the pair of them. “Gavin, what’re you doing?”

Gavin stops, fingers freezing. Jeremy heard the ruffle of his wings, freaking out like Michael had caught them in a significantly more scandalous position.

“He’s been petting me for the past twenty minutes,” Jeremy replies, not looking up. “Makes it hard to hear anything.”

“But he’s so soft, Michael!”

Michael just sighs is response, sitting down in his chair, booting up his xbox. Jeremy watches him out of the corner of his eye, seeing his tail twitch back and forth, irately. He can’t pin down if it’s out of actual anger, or out of jealousy.

“Gavin I seriously can’t hear this video at all,” Jeremy finally says, turning around, and in the process yanking his ears out of Gavin’s hands. “The mix is going to be completely off.”

Gavin ruffles himself back into place, huffing slightly. “Aw Lil J, don’t be like that.”

“Yeah but I have to get this done.”

Gavin gives in, going to sit back at his desk, before check his phone and darting out of the room.

“He had a meeting, didn’t he?” Michael asks.

“Yeah. It started fifteen minutes ago,” Jeremy replies, pulling an earbud out.

* * *

 

Gavin is out of the office until halfway through AHWU the next week. Geoff is halfway through fumbling his way through the PC releases when Gavin walks in, stopping any progress in the video.

“Eh, Gavvy’s back!” Geoff exclaims, back to the camera. He quickly shoves the list into Gavin’s hands, steering him towards the camera. Jeremy, knowing that this could only end well, stood up to see what Gavin was going to try to read.

His wings were puffed out, contrasting how tucked and smooth they were when he walked in. Jeremy took this opportunity to nestle himself underneath them, so he didn’t have to stand on his tip-toes to try and read over Gavin’s shoulders.

It had the unintentional side-effect of brushing his ear against Gavin’s cheek, twitching slightly against the contact.

“Uh, where were we?” Gavin asks, handing the list over to Jeremy.

“Wasn’t listening,” he mumbles, looking it over. “These all seem fake anyways.”

Gavin looks right into camera, finishing off his time on AHWU by saying “Some games come out this week.”

He tries to walk to his desk, but because Jeremy is tucked under his wing, Jeremy finds himself pulled along for the ride.

Next thing they know, the pair of them are on the ground, Jeremy laid out on top of Gavin.

Rather than do anything about it, Jeremy shifts so he’s pressed flat against Gavin. “Hey there,” he murmurs, tail gently swishing.

“You’re crushing my wings, yah big dope,” Gavin shoots back, fluttering what isn’t pinned under him.

“Kiss! Kiss!” Jack half-jokes from off-camera, tilting the view down to film the pair of them.

Much to his surprise, they do. Jeremy leans down, Gavin’s nose pressing against his, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and popping down back at his desk. Gavin stays on the floor for a while, processing the what exactly happened, willing his blush to go away.

Jeremy tries to refocus himself on his editing, but keeps glancing at Gavin, watching as he eventually orients himself and makes it back to his desk, while ignoring AHWU as Geoff and Jack riff off each other, undoubtedly giving Gavin and Jeremy shit.

* * *

 

Gavin confronts him during lunch that afternoon.

“Why’d you kiss me, Jeremy?”

“I thought it’d be funny,” Jeremy replies, nonchalantly, while picking through his salad.

Gavin pauses for a second, trying to figure out how to reply. “Oh,” he settles. His wings shift, feathers flaring slightly.

“Uh, sorry if I startled you,” Jeremy apologizes, doing his best to read Gavin’s body language and gauge a response.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Gavin says quickly. “I just wasn’t expecting it you know?”

“Yeah, it was pretty unprofessional. Won’t do it again, deal?”

Floundering for second, Gavin blurts out, “No, no. It’s okay it was actually not bad at all, it was kinda nice,” he trails off.

Jeremy freezes, fork half way in his mouth.

“Jeremy?” he asks, worried his confession was ill-placed.

“I just uh, wasn’t expecting it, you know?” he finally replies, mirroring Gavin’s explanation.

Gavin smiles. “Could we maybe do it again? For real this time,” he sheepishly suggests.

“Yeah Gav, that would be nice,” Jeremy admits.

Before he can act, Gavin leans down to meet him where he’s sitting, pressing his lips to his own. It’s quick and sloppy, full of nervous energy from both parties involved. Gavin pulls away first, standing up to full height quickly.

Jeremy is having none of that, and grabs the front of his shirt to pull him back down to him, kissing him again. Gavin wasn’t expecting it, and is all tooth and no lip, but he relaxes into it as Jeremy’s hands move from the front of his shirt to over his shoulders.

Jeremy pulls away first this time, coming up for air. This isn’t how he expected to spend his lunch hour, but he wasn’t protesting.

They stay like that for a bit, drinking in each other’s features and smells, noticing small things about each other they wouldn’t have been able to see from a distance, until Gavin’s back begins to protest from being bent into such an obnoxious angle.

Gavin gives in first and straights back up, Jeremy standing to accommodate.

“So, you want to head out for dinner tonight?” Jeremy proposes, still inches from Gavin’s face. He can feel his breath against his face.

“Yeah, that’d be top,” Gavin replies quietly, mostly shocked at how easy it was.

Jeremy’s shoulders shake in silent laughter, just relieved at how well this whole ordeal went.

“My house at seven? I can pick you up.”

Gavin nods, smiling slightly.

Jeremy unwinds his arms from around Gavin’s neck, turning to walk away and finish his lunch. Before he can, Gavin reaches out again, rubbing Jeremy’s ears, where they meet his skull.

Jeremy turns around, pretending to pout, but instead, he smiles.


End file.
